In a conventional mobile terminal (such as a smartphone), a receiver is mounted in the mobile terminal. An aperture is provided in a top of the receiver, and the receiver sends a sound wave outwardly through the aperture, so as to allow the mobile terminal to transmit a sound signal to a user.
On the other hand, a camera is also mounted in the mobile terminal, and the camera has an aperture at a top as well, so as to enable the camera to acquire an external image through the aperture.
However, in this kind of design solution, it is required to provide a plurality of apertures in a screen, so as to realize functions of the receiver and the camera. The plurality of the apertures needs to occupy a large area of the screen of the mobile terminal, which causes a low ratio of a display area to the screen.